


Day 48 - In Name Only

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock is very good in giving additional meaning to words by the tone of his voice.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 48 - In Name Only

Sherlock is very good in giving additional meaning to words by the tone of his voice.

He found his master in John though – especially when that word is Sherlock’s name. He has a mental list of all the emotions John manages to convey just by saying it.

Because he is a scientist, he lists the good and the _a bit not good_ , though the good come with additional details.

The most common things John announces by using Sherlock’s name are annoyance, accusal, warning and inquiry (as in ‘ _What the hell was that noise_?’).

Then there is happiness (with a giggle in the end), pride, arousal (voice husky and rough) and contentment (like when he slurs Sherlock’s name in post-coital haze).

John can say Sherlock’s name gentle, for example when Sherlock gets lost in his head and John’s voice calling his name is like a beacon of light that guides him back.

He can say it urgent and desperate, sometimes pleading, like last night, when he was thrashing and writhing under Sherlock’s touch. 

And he can say it in wonder, softly, as if Sherlock is a miracle, something John can’t believe he has a right to touch, to hold, to kiss.

Sherlock is always amazed how John, just by saying his name, manages to ignite emotions in him, blazing like a bonfire.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'exasperated'.


End file.
